Last...But Not Least
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: A story about James and Lily and their friends when they begin Hogwarts. It will go up to their seventh year and after. IF I get enough reviews to continue it. PLEASE R/R!!!


Last...But Not Least  
Chapter One: The Journey from Platform 9 3/4   
A/N: If you haven't read 'Kaitlyn Vidal', READ THIS FIRST! Total......extreme...spoiler. But if you have read it, you can still read this one ^^;! It tells about Kait's and Lianne's parents' time in school. Set during James & Company's 7 years. ^^;; It's in James's POV, for a few chapters. I'll tell you if it's not. If it's in James's POV, there won't be anything to tell you, alright? ^^;;;  
Disclaimer: I own Kalasin(Kally)and Alanna(Lanna). Also Amanda. The first chapter is a bit short. ^^; But you'll manage...right? I have chapter two written, and I shall type it after I type this. J.K.R. owns everything else....especially the chapter title. o.o;; Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James leaned casually against the barrier to get on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Before falling through, he spotted two red-haired girls. Baffled by both of them, he almost landed on Sirius. ALMOST. He fell flat on the ground, and scrambled out of the way. "Sor--"  
"Whoa, Jamesy, you gettin' fresh or something?" Sirius grinned, mocking him.  
"Sirius, I told you, STOP calling me that! And no i'm NOT getting fresh!!" James snapped. He pulled Sirius out of the way before one of the red-haired girls ran him over. He saw the other girl run through, and noticed that she had lighter hair than the first. The first's hair was a dark auburn, the second's was flame-coloured. Then a dark brown-haired girl ran through, almost running into the second.  
"Kally! Lil!" The dark brown said.  
"What, Lanna? You almost ran me over. We need to find a compartment, before all the good ones are gone. C'mon!" The second said.  
"Kalasin Selene Dartner, Lily Annemarie Evans, wait for me!" The one called Lanna said.  
"Alanna Nessa Bennett! Alright." Lily and Kalasin said. They all burst into laughter. They loaded onto the train.  
James looked at Sirius. "Why did they all call each other by their full names? That puzzles me."   
"I dunno. C'mon James, c'mon Remus. Let's get on, shall we?" Sirius bowed, and they got onto the train themselves.  
Later in the train ride, Sirius, James, and Remus walked to the last compartment on the train (that wasn't occupied by the lady with the cart), and knocked. Lily slid the glass door open, looking into James's eyes at first, then at the three of them. "What can I do to be of some help to you boys?"   
"Can we sit in here with you? The rest of the compartments are full, and believe me, we checked." James replied, staring into emerald green eyes.  
"Who's we?" Lily stared back into James's chocolate brown eyes.  
"Me, James Potter; him, Sirius Black--"He pointed to Sirius "And him, Remus Lupin." He pointed to Remus that time.  
"I guess so....Kally, Lanna, what do you think?" Lily turned around, still not letting them have a full view of the compartment.  
"Let them in; I want to see if they're cute." a voice said, humor being very dectectable.  
She let them in. They drug their trunks in, placing them above their heads. The girl with the wavy dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes was surveying James, Sirius, and --  
"Remus? Remus Lupin? It's me, I met you in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. You gotta remember, don't you? Alanna Bennett?"  
"Alanna?" Remus looked at Alanna...with a look James had never seen before. James was very puzzled, and it must have shown in his eyes, because Kalasin was giggling. A sharp look from Lily shut her up. It was obvious that Lily was the ringleader of her friends, from the way she handled them. It was to him, anyway.  
"Um.....guys,"Kalasin looked to Remus and Alanna. "Sorry for interrupting and all, but....none of us have been properly introduced. Lil, would you do us the honors? Hmm? There's a girl."  
"Hmph. Fine, Kally. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, may I introduce myself, Lily Evans, and Kalasin Dartner, and Alanna Bennett? It looks as if you already know her, Remus." Lily's voice was full of silent laughter, as she probably knew why Remus was looking at Alanna.  
He looked to Sirius, and noticed that Sirius was looking very proud of himself. James snuck a punch on his arm when he thought no one was looking.  
"O-" Sirius started to emit a cry of pain.  
"So, Lily, girls, what's up?" James said, drowning the sound Sirius made out. He got a glare from Sirius.  
"Nothing, really...You'd better get into your robes, as we're going to be there in about an hour or so." Lily said, looking puzzled from the situation that was James's and Sirius's.  
"Alright.....well....could you step out for a minute so we can do that?" Remus said.  
"Oh come on, Remus, you know well that you'd want Alanna to be-OW!!" Sirius started, to be whacked on the arms by both Alanna and Remus.   
Lily started a protest, but was stopped by Kalasin. "Sure we can, right, Lily?"  
"Right, Kally." She replied through clenched teeth, obviously miffed at Kalasin and Alanna. They stepped out.  
"As soon as the girls were back in, the lady with the candy cart strolled by, and asked if they wanted anything. He watched as all three girls got something of everything. He got a small amount of everything, but not as much as the girls. Remus got a dozen chocolate frogs and Sirius got a couple boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They shared everything. James had made three new friends, and girls, at that! 'Won't Mum be suprised...'James thought.  
As the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, they all filed out of the compartment and train, and a voice called out,"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The person seemed to be a very large man n a moleskin overcoat. " No more 'n four to a boat." They all clambered into two boats, a pudgy boy named Peter joining the boys and a blond bimbo (To what James thought. Sirius thought she was a 'total babe', as he had put it.) named Amanda joined the girls. He looked to Sirius again, who seemed to be totally crazy for the blond.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' view of Hogwarts up here." The man in the moleskin overcoat, called Hagrid, said as the rounded a corner. A chorus of 'Ooh's and 'Ahh's rang throughout the group.   
They scrambled out of the boats and followed Hagrid to the steps. He raised an enormous fist   
and knocked three times.  
  
A/N: That was meant to be like the Philosopher's Stone, or Sorceror's Stone over here in good ol' America. You know, where Hagrid knocks. o.o Duh. Well, stay tuned....and......REVIEW IF YOU'RE A RESPONSIBLE AND OVERALL GOOD (not evil like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) READER AND PERSON! :O! And flames won't do no good, as I'll just perform a simple Flame-Freezing Charm(owned by J.K.R. as well) and enjoy the gentle tickling sensation. So :P! ::rambles on.:: That feels quite good, the tickling. ^^; yes I'm a lunatic. Yes, I'm crazy. But I'm a damn good writer, if I say so myself. In my opinion. O_O;; ::rambles on more.:: I do hope my mother brings Celebrity home for me.....If she doesn't I'll cry...;-;....-=*/*/\*\/*/Sync. n_n;; don't flame me for liking Nsync. And don't review and go, 'NSYNC SUX' or 'NSYNC SUCKS'. God, you people are so predictable. ¬¬; 


End file.
